Like My Mother
by pindanglicious
Summary: Karena cantik bukan berarti harus identik dengan ibumu, sayang. /SasuSaku family/mother's day 2013/


_Karena cantik bukan berarti harus identik dengan ibumu, sayang._

.

.

.

**Like My Mother**

**disclaimer:  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Fanfiction & Fanart © pindanglicious  
seriously i take no profit by made this thing**

**warn: Canon/Future-Fiction/OC for second generation/os**

**.no bashing chara. dedicated for mother's day.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si gadis cilik memandang punggung tegap sang ibu dengan tatapan zambrud yang dingin.

Tubuh wanita itu bergerak lincah ke sana kemari dengan pisau dan sayur mayur di kedua genggam tangannya. Sesekali terdengar alunan melodi lembut yang berasal dari bibir mungilnya sebagai pemecah sunyi.

Di luar sana salju masih turun. Dia—gadis kecil itu—bisa melihatnya samar-samar lewat jendela yang berembun. Suasananya memang selalu seperti ini setiap tahun.

"Hey," panggil sebuah suara _baritone _datar. Anak perempuan tadi hanya menolehkan ekor matanya pada sosok yang memanggil. Dia tak menjawab dengan sepatah kata. Keduanya melempar raut wajah super datar di pagi hari.

"Jangan menatap ibumu dengan tatapan membunuh," ujar pria itu dengan intonasi monoton khasnya. Dia merapatkan tubuh tegap berbalut _sweater _biru tuanya ke arah _kotatsu_. Di hadapannya sudah ada secangkir kopi hitam yang asapnya masih mengepul. Oh, tambahan; kedua bocah berambut hitam dan bermata hijau.

Bocah perempuan dingin tersebut tak menghiraukan protes dari ayahnya. Dia asyik memandang lekuk tubuh ibunya yang masih ramping walau sudah berkepala tiga. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan aura awet muda ibunya daripada pesona ayahnya.

"_Tou-san _punya tatapan lebih mengerikan dibanding Ichigo,"

Bocah laki-laki di seberangnya ikut berceletuk. Nada bicaranya terkesan ogah-ogahan dengan bola mata yang diputar. Si ayah mendengus sebal akibat ulah kedua anaknya. Dia menyeruput kopinya seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. "Itu namanya sifat alami," —dia kembali mendengus.

Anak laki-laki tadi menyipitkan matanya.

"Sama halnya dengan Ichigo. Tatapan matanya itu murni diturunkan dari _Tou-san_. Haahh begitu saja dipermasalahkan," ceplosnya sembari menyeringai, disambut dengan _death glare _spesial sang ayah.

Mereka kembali bungkam dan sibuk dengan aktvitas masing-masing. Yang paling tua masih menikmati santapan paginya sehari-hari, si bocah laki-laki nyaris tertidur di atas _kotatsu_, dan Ichigo—si gadis kecil—memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya tanpa jeda.

Mereka bertiga memerlukan musim semi untuk memecah suasana beku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sang primadona yang memiliki ciri khas menonjol di antara tiga makhluk bersurai gelap itu datang. Dia menebar senyumnya yang hangat bagai terpaan mentari senja. Kedua tangan putihnya memegang dua ujung nampan berisikan semangkuk besar sup yang masih panas. Asap tipis mengepul dari dalam mangkuknya.

"_Hai'! Omatase shimashita~!_,"

Wanita itu berseru, nadanya ceria dan penuh kehangatan seperti biasa. Tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak cekatan, menyediakan sarapan untuk keluarga di hari bebas misinya.

"_Arigatou Okaa-san!_" si bocah laki-laki kembali mendapat gairah hidupnya dengan aroma masakan sang bunda. Mata hijaunya berbinar polos, tak mengacuhkan tatapan biadab oniks ayahnya—yang masih kesal akibat kekalahan argumennya tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan secara intens, si ibu bersurai merah jambu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia membalas tatapan dingin putri kecilnya—dengan sorot mata berbeda.

"Hmm, ada apa, Ichigo-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala sang putri.

Ichigo tidak bereaksi. Anak itu hanya mengedipkan matanya, menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan menyantap sarapannya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Sang ibu tersenyum masam.

Wanita penyandang gelar _iryo-nin _itu kembali ke posisi duduknya di samping sang suami. Kedua kakinya dimasukkan ke kolong _kotatsu_. Dia mendesah nyaman.

Suasananya kaku. Memang seperti itu setiap hari semenjak dia menikah dan berkeluarga dengan sosok legendaris di sampingnya tersebut. Laki-laki bermata setajam elang itu tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk berbicara setiap makan. Garis keras untuk anak-anaknya. Untung saja Ichigo tergolong anak pendiam, berbeda dengan saudara lelakinya yang cerewet, nyaris melebihi si hokage pirang yang dulunya hobi membuat onar.

Singkat kata sekali lagi, keluarga kecil itu sudah terbiasa dengan suasana makan super kaku dan—

"_Gouchisousama."_

—cepat.

Bahkan si ibu sendiri heran dengan cara makan putri dan suaminya. Mereka makan tak lebih dari satu menit dengan jumlah porsi yang sama.

Dilihatnya pasangan ayah dan anak itu menaruh bekas peralatan makan mereka di tengah meja, dan keduanya kembali ke posisi semula. Mereka tidak beranjak dari ruang makan. Dua orang itu masih membungkam mulut dan mengeluarkan hawa dingin.

"_Ne, _Sakura-_kaasan_."

Bosan dengan kegiatannya mengobservasi kecantikan dan pesona sang ibu, Ichigo memilih untuk memanggilnya langsung.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa aku tidak mirip sepertimu? Semua orang bilang kalau aku mirip dengan Sasuke-_tousan,_" tanyanya polos. Sang ibu yang memiliki nama elok itu terkesiap sejenak, namun kemudian dia mengulas senyum lembut. Sekarang dia tahu maksud dari tatapan tajam putrinya tadi.

'_Itu maksud tatapanmu tadi, bocah …?' _amuk batin sang tuan besar.

"Ahahaha. Siapa bilang? Kita punya warna mata yang sama, _ne_?" elak Sakura dengan tawa khasnya. "Lagipula, Ichigo-_chan _sudah sangat cantik dengan wajah yang mirip _Tou-san_," lanjutnya dengan nada menghibur. Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut mencubit pipi ranum putrinya pelan.

Ichigo menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak mau. Jadi gadis tampan itu mengerikan," Ichigo mengelak balik, disambut dengan tawa ibu dan saudaranya. Bahkan ayahnya nyaris tertawa dengan celetukan polosnya. "Ryuzaki sudah mirip dengan Sasuke-_tousan_. Kalau aku dan dia tidak terlahir kembar, pasti aku mirip dengan Sakura-_kaasan_. Cantik. Cantik sekali, dengan rambut cerah dan sifat ceria." —ia melanjutkan dengan nada kekecewaan yang tersemat. Kali ini semua anggota keluarganya terdiam.

(Ryuzaki membatin sedih, _'Dia kecewa menjadi saudara kembarku? S-sialan …'_)

"Oh, Ichigo-_chan, _itu—"

"Cantik bukan berarti harus mirip dengan ibumu, oi."

Sasuke memotong perkataan istrinya dengan intonasi malasnya seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu menghela napas dengan geraman kesalnya akibat sifat perfeksionis anak perempuannya.

Ichigo mendongak dan kembali memasang _poker face_ untuk menghadapi ayahnya yang semakin gemas. "Kau tidak mengerti. Teman-teman perempuanku mewarisi wajah ibu mereka (dan kenapa aku harus mewarisi wajah terorismu, aduduh),"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya wajahku senista apa sampai kau tak sudi mewarisinya?" desahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kali ini dia yang mengundang tawa.

Kenapa dua orang berhati beku ini jadi bertingkah konyol, sih …

"_Ne, ne, _sudahlah. Masalah wajah tak perlu dipermasalahkan," lerai sang ibu. Dia kembali menebar senyum hangatnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati kedua manusia es di samping dan di hadapannya.

Wanita beranak dua itu menghampiri anak perempuannya, dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Si gadis kecil terkesiap. Dia mendongak melihat wajah halus ibunya, sosok wanita paling cantik (menurutnya) yang pernah dia temui seumur hidup.

"Ichigo-_chan _adalah gadis manis dan cantik yang pernah _Kaa-san _temui,_" _ujar Sakura serius. Anak perempuannya masih menatapnya bingung. "Percaya pada _Kaa-san_! Tidak semua anak perempuan cantik itu mirip dengan ibunya kok. Karena cantik bukan berarti harus identik dengan ibumu, sayang."

Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan usapan pelan di pipi ranum putri tersayangnya.

"Hn …"

(Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula dia bisa melihat senyuman tipis namun tulus milik putri esnya.)

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Hei, Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kita mengikuti program KB."

"E-eh? La-lalu ke-kenapa?"

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kita memiliki anak yang mirip denganmu."

"Hah? Tu-tunggu S-s-AKU BELUM MENJA-A-AAHHH—SA-SASUKEEEHHHH!"

.

.

.

**End**

Spesial hari ibu! XD selamat hari ibu, sakurahn! /heh /gakusahmendesah

Udah lama gak mampir kesini (soalnya selama ini keliling di fandom SNK sama KNB plus lebih produktif di dA XD) dan dateng-dateng langsung bawain lagi ff sasusaku family. Nggak tau ya kenapa omakenya bisa absurd begitu =_= /dordor /pulangsana oh iya, buat yang masih belum jelas kayak gimana anaknya sasusaku, baca aja lagi fic sebelumnya atau liat langsung karakternya di dA xD pasti lebih jelas :D /huu /pulangsanapulang

Okedeh curcolnya cukup =w=b silahkan tinggalkan jejak :D

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
